


If I lost you

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty makes it back from her hell and Cordelia is more than worried for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Misty's hell has changed, for this story, featuring Cordelia.  
> Plus, Cordelia still has the eyes that Myrtle gave her.  
> Fluff and Emotion  
> My first Foxxay fiction, please let me know how you find it!! X  
> Please Enjoy

Misty woke up in hell.

At least, what should’ve been hell. She could recognize these surroundings anywhere and Miss Robichaux’s academy for exceptional young ladies certainly wasn’t what she would have depicted to be hell… she had never had a bad memory in this place, and the eccentric girl wondered if perhaps she had done the descensum wrong.

She sat on the cream coloured couch where Miss Cordelia had been seated during her seven wonders, but the curly blonde had a set of iron chains around her wrists, and that was the only thing that led her to believe that this place wasn’t heaven after all.

At the other side of the room, she saw Cordelia standing in front of the hearth, and for a moment, Misty smiled brightly, “Miss Delia!” and the headmistress canted her head towards the girl’s voice. Misty Day was getting more confused by the second. Her favourite place, her favourite person, what was so wrong about this hell? The woman looked radiant.

Fiona strode past the couch without so much as looking at the bounded girl, and swept determinedly to her daughter with an aura of authority and strength.

“I’ve had my suspicions about you Delia, ever since my powers have been getting weaker,” the Supreme announced coldly, seemingly oblivious to Misty’s presence as she raised her daughters chin upwards slightly, exposing her neck.

“You are suspicious of me Fiona? There are four eligible girls that are more than likely to claim the next supreme, and you are suspicious of me?” The woman asked almost stunned.

“Yes, my dear, because I am not stupid, I know things,” Fiona Goode unsheathed a knife and Misty wondered how she hadn’t seen it before.

“No! Ya can’t do tha’!” the Cajun tried desperately to intervene but the chains restricted her from leaving that fatal position “Miss Delia! Ya gotta look out!” Still she struggled to escape from the damned iron grip that crushed her wrists. She had to Help Cordelia, she had to… she couldn’t let her be murdered by her own mother

But still Fiona disregarded her, and she wondered if the older woman could even hear her at all.

“I know that you’re the next supreme,” and as soon as the words left her mouth, she slit her daughters throat, and Mistry let loose a guttural howl as tears came rushing down her cheeks. With her bounded hands, she couldn’t even dry her eyes.

The scene repeated again. And again. And again. And Misty cried, screamed, fought the chains that were cutting into her wrists, as she watched Cordelia Goode die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The girl was tortured, paralysed by grief.

“ _We’re all here waiting for you. Follow the sound of my voice. Come back to me_.”  Her friend and her teacher dropped to the ground in front of her again, but the voice was hers, it belonged to the woman that was in her dreams and in her hell.

The Seven Wonders. Cordelia was calling her back. Misty looked down at her chains, she would not watch this torment any further, sobbing as she brought her knees up to her chest, whispering to herself as she curled into a ball.

“It ain’t real, it ain’t real,” the words repeated over in a loop, sobbing harshly.

* * *

 

“It ain’t real!” the girl screamed and sobbed in Cordelia’s arms.

“Misty!” the girl couldn’t respond as she cried, tears cascading down her cheeks bitterly, but Miss Goode held on to her, the curly blonds head rest in her lap and still the woman clung to her, almost afraid the swamp witch would disappear if she let go.

“Time,” Myrtle announced. She had made it back, with a few seconds to spare she made it back, her whisperings of those three words never ending.

Misty sat up, her whole body shaking vigorously and her trembling hands covered her eyes, still sobbing from the experience. Cordelia Goode took the girl into her arms, and instinct drew her closer, the curly blonde rest her head onto her teachers’ chest.

“The Seven Wonders are momentarily at an end, all Candidates must be fit and present, they will commence again, when Misty Day is ready,” Myrtle Snow explained and Cordelia lifted the weak, trembling girl into her arms, to take her back to her dorm.

The headmistress sat on Misty’s bed, the swamp witch was curled in her lap with her arms around the woman’s neck, crying quietly, her mutters had deceased into silence.

“I thought I lost you,” Cordelia was overcome with emotion, without thinking, her lithe digits combed through the honey coloured curls, tears threatening to spill from the situation. Her favourite student had been tortured in her hell, she had been a victim to pure evil and Miss Goode hated herself for even letting it happen. “Misty Darling, talk to me,” she pleaded, still embracing the girl.

“I watched ya die, miss Delia,” the girl whimpered, haunted by the memory as she nuzzled into the older woman, to reassure herself that she wasn’t dead, that she had as much life in her as their greenhouse did.

By now the front of Cordelia’s shirt was gradually becoming damper with all of the girl’s tears, but there was no other way that she would have it. But still, she could not comprehend the shock. Her student’s hell… was her?

“I ‘ad ta watch Fiona kill ya, an’ …. An’ there w-was nothin’ I could do ta stop it,” Misty’s tears came silently now, and the feeling of the older witch, stroking her hair, the feel of that precious heartbeat where she rest her head, the feeling of the warmth that radiated from her, soothed the young girl.

Under normal circumstances, she would have thrived to be sitting with the elder witch like this. Nothing could have given her greater joy than to be this close, with butterflies in her stomach.

Finally, Cordelia pulled back, and caressed both her cheeks softly. “You’re home Misty,” her mismatched hues watered. One warm chocolate, the other sincere sapphire, both glossy with tears that wouldn’t spill, she had to be the strong one.  “You’re home, with me,”

“I heard ya, W-when I was down there…I heard ya call for me,” the eccentric blonde wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. There was something so perfectly right and comforting about Cordelia’s presence, she warmed the very depths of her soul.

“I couldn’t leave you. Misty, I was so worried. If you didn’t come back… I need you here darling,” It was twice now the headmistress had called her darling, and something within the girl rejoiced. Even more so when Cordelia’s hand wrapped around her forearm rather firmly.

The woman held her arm and inspected the bruises and cuts on the girls’ wrist that she had been drying her eyes with. Her dark brown and light blue eyes filled with concern. “What’s this sweetheart?” Misty sniffled.

“Tha’s where my chains were, Miss Cordelia, preventin’ me from helpin’ ya… I couldn’ move, I wanted ta help ya so badly, bu’ I had ta watch ya die, over an’ over, an’—“ Cordelia hushed her. The memories were undoubtedly painful. Instead she took both of her wrists in her hands and pressed her delicate lips to the marks that had etched deep into her skin.

The swamp witch had an eternal ethereal grip on her heart, that much she knew as she cradled the curly blonde in her arms. How much it obviously pained her to see the girl in such a state of despair. The closeness set a heat in the older woman, an inextinguishable flame that warmed her whole being. Her wild scent even smelled like home, a fragrance of lavender and natural foliage. Misty even felt right, settled in her lap, bodies pressed so sweetly together.

But the thought of losing Misty… it had been unbearable. She had felt her heart breaking as the time dragged on. Queenie, Madison and Zoe had all returned, and Misty laid there… just remembering her limp, departing body was torture to Cordelia Goode.

If she had lost Misty… She would have lost everything. Their time in the greenhouse had allowed them to grow as close as a teacher could with her student, they had laughed together, worked together… danced to Stevie Nicks together… and Cordelia was happy.

“Misty it’s alright, I’ve got you, I’m here… you’re here… you never have to suffer that again.” The headmistress promised, brushing her thumbs softly against her tender tear-stained cheeks again. “I’m not letting you leave me again”

Misty Day should have been surprised by her teachers’ words, but instead, she felt her hand slowly reaching up to rest upon Cordelia’s.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, no’ again. I like ta stay right ‘ere by ya side an’ learn,” Misty offered and the elder witch broke out in a delighted smile.

With her hands still delicately cupping the girls face, she guided Misty’s soft warm lips onto her own.

Misty might have exploded from her feelings if it was possible. She was only startled for a mere moment before she kissed Cordelia with all the love that she had neglected to admit she had for her. Her long legs wrapped around the others waist and felt her arms securely around her neck.

It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was deep and it was good. And Misty didn’t hesitate to peck her teachers’ lips, again and again, each and every one reciprocated by the elder witch, before Cordelia caught her lips completely. It was another form of magic all together. The flurry of excitement and adoration that showered in both their hearts was obvious to the both of them. The precise feel of soft lips, smooth as marble, strong as the wind, perfect like the woman to whom they belonged.

“Miss Cordelia?” Misty gasped, with the need to refill her lungs, breathless and flushed endearingly red in the cheeks.

The other woman looked up to her, a loving smile tugging at her brims, “Yes Misty,”

The Cajun didn’t really know where to begin, the surprise and the anxiousness of Kissing the woman in front of her, left her astounded and giddy. “Earth to Misty. Mist darling?” the girl blinked from her trance.

“I got three things ta say, so ya gotta bear with me. First a’ all. I ain’t never got tha chance ta thank ya for rescuing me from hell. I woulda died. Ya saved me miss Cordelia, Ya saved my life” the elder with opened her mouth to speak, but Misty kept her silent with a small kiss

“I ain’t finished. Second, I ain’t never got the guts ta tell ya, bu’ I always though’ you were dang beautiful, I love ya eyes. I love tha brown an’ the blue, it really is mesmerizin',”

She caught Cordelia’s tears before they could stain her flawless complexion.

“Last a’ all. Ya deserve ta know why ya were in my hell,” The teacher was about to object, she didn’t want the girl to torment herself thinking about it. “No, Listen ta me Delia. My worst fear is you gettin’ hurt. I don’ care who by, I can’t let no-one hurt ya… My hell was tha’ I couldn’ save ya. I couldn’ save ya Like ya saved me. Tha’ is my biggest fear, because Cordelia Goode, I love ya.” Misty admitted, taking both of her soft cold hands in her own.

She lost herself in those contradicting eyes… Beautiful eyes.

Cordelia was speechless.

Honestly, there were no words to how she felt. Misty just fixed about ten thousand things at once. She felt complete. She felt in love.

“You love me Misty?” The girl let a small blush entertain her cheeks as she nodded sincerely.

“Since a’ firs’ saw ya,”

Cordelia firmly pushed her lips against the girls with dedication. “I love you too Misty, Darling, you were my way when I couldn’t see. Your perfection, your radiance, it’s all I need to keep me going,” the headmistress swore, canting her head upwards to kiss the curly blonde again.

“If I lost you, I’d have lost a part of me too, If I lost you…”

“Ya ain’t losin’ me Delia, I wanna stay with ya, here, for as long as I can,” Misty rushed to assure her, tangling her fingers in the womans straightened golden tresses.

For a moment, they stayed in silence, either kissing or resting in the others embrace. The quietness was comfortable and finally, Misty was able to fully relax from having to live the horror of hell. Cordelia swept her lips upon her temple softly.

“Shall we continue with the seven wonders, Mist? You do not have to if you don’t wish it,” she spoke softly, stroking the blonde curls affectionately.

“I suppose so, Maddison’s probably set everythin’ alight already, bored waitin’ for me,” The swamp witch sighed and detangled herself from the headmistress.

Having both stood up, Cordelia pulled the girl in by the waist and reached up to kiss her lips affectionately. “You can still beat Madison, you know sweetheart,”

Blue eyes widened as the two blondes emerged from Misty’s room.

“Delia, wait.” She shook her head, facing the woman she loved. “I can’t. Madison Ain’t Fiona’s replacement. Ya are. Ya are the next supreme.”

 


End file.
